


Balance

by Astarte



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Healing, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-03
Updated: 2003-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es geht nicht um Rosen oder Bienen, sondern um die Balance der Liebe. Bedingungslose Liebe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Tja, nachdem die Geschichte, besser gesagt die ersten beiden Seiten, ein Jahr unberührt auf meiner Festplatte rumlagen und Gefahr liefen, Staub anzusetzen, entschied ich mich dafür, sie zu beenden. Ich war gerade in dieser gnadenlosen „I miss Cordy“-Laune nach AtS 5x04 Hellbound. Deshalb ein Rewrite ab AtS 4x04 Slouching toward Bethlehem.  
> Wie Talamasca es so schön ausgedrückt hat, nur weil wir AC-Shipper hoffnungslos sind, sind wir nicht verloren, nur etwas seltsam! Deshalb geht diese Story auf ihr Konto und ich hoffe, sie kann damit leben! ;-)

_Who’s the reason you were smiling?_  
_And drag you to the times so rough?_  
_I was the one that made you happy,_  
_I was the one to ease the pain,_  
_But I’m the reason that you crying now,_  
_My own tears get about the rain._

Die Erinnerungen kommen zurück. In Fragmenten und Stücken, als ob die Mächte der Ewigkeit Cordelia nicht zuviel zumuten wollen. Was ein schlechter Scherz sein muss, wenn sie sich die Zeit nimmt, um sich an ihr früheres Leben zu erinnern. Was sie nicht oft tut. Ihr gefällt nicht die Art, wie sie von dem, was sie selbst erlebt hat und was sie zu dem machte, was sie war, getrennt ist.

Als ob eine Glasscheibe zwischen ihr und ihrer Vergangenheit liegt.

Eine unsichtbare Wand gegen die sie nicht anrennen kann, sich nur blutig schlagen wird bei dem Versuch. Die Erinnerungen kommen zurück, aber nicht ihre Gefühle. Sie weiß, dass sie es war, die Connor im Arm hielt und ein schiefes Wiegenlied vor sich hinsummte. Cordelia kann aber nicht die Mutterliebe zurückrufen, von der sie ahnt, dass sie da gewesen sein muss. Oder den Verrat, als sie erfuhr, dass es Wesley gewesen war, der das Baby entführt hat. Oder die Hoffnung, als sie sich auf den Weg machte, um sich mit Angel auszusprechen, als das _‚Und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage’_ so nahe erschien, dass sie es beinahe berühren konnte.

Die Bilder sind in ihrem Kopf, nur ihr Herz ist leer.

Sie sieht das Wissen und die Trauer in Angels Augen und ein Teil von ihr will ihn an den Schmerz erinnern, den er ihr durch Darla zugefügt hat. Nur um den Verrat aus seinen Blick zu wischen, der sie auf jedem Schritt verfolgt. Aber das wäre unfair. Ihn auf etwas hinzuweisen, nur um sich vor ihm zu rechtfertigen, wenn sie selbst nichts mehr bei der Erinnerung fühlt. Die Cordelia, die er kannte, existiert noch in ihrem Kopf, aber sie ist nicht dieselbe Frau, die ihr jetzt im Spiegel begegnet. Und sie vermutet, dass wenn sie es ihm erklären würde, er nur noch grüblerischer werden würde, etwas das ihr früheres Selbst gehasst hat und so unterlässt sie es.

Seine Vorstellung von ihr ist eine Reflexion in einem Spiegel, der nicht mehr Gegenwart ist.

Noch nicht einmal eine Spiegelung, sondern ein eingerahmtes Bild an der Wand seiner Erinnerung. Angel ist sich nicht darüber bewusst, dass der Spiegel seiner Erinnerung blind geworden ist. Dass sich in ihm nichts mehr reflektiert, das mit dem Jetzt zu tun hat. Sich vielleicht nie etwas darin gespiegelt hat, das real war, sondern nur die Einsamkeit von zwei Seelen, die sich ihren Weg zusammen durch die Nacht erkämpften.

Manchmal kann sie fast an ihre eigene Lüge glauben. Meistens dagegen wenn sie mit Angel alleine ist, blitzt kurz etwas in ihrer Erinnerung auf, das ihr zeigt, wie es früher gewesen war. Wie es zwischen ihnen bestimmt war. Nur glaubt sie nicht mehr an Schicksal und das ist merkwürdig, wenn sie bedenkt, dass sie den Sommer und Großteil des Herbstes auf einer höheren Ebene verbracht hat. Vielleicht war es das, was sie dort gelernt hat. Aufhören zu glauben und beginnen zu handeln.

Cordelia weiß heute, dass alles in Balance ist.

Dass wann immer sie eine Seele rettet, eine andere dazu verdammt ist, an deren Stelle in der Hölle zu verbrennen und das Wissen sollte sie eigentlich apathisch machen. Nur ist es nicht der Fall, sie hat das Konzept verstanden. Sterblich. Unsterblich. Ewig. Höhere und niedrige Lebensformen. Menschen und Dämonen.

Alles ein Kreislauf der Macht und Kontrolle.

Nichts entzieht sich ihrer und es ist beängstigend und beruhigend zugleich. Sie hat die Macht, aber sie darf sie nicht anwenden, egal wie reizvoll es erscheint. Sie darf kämpfen mit ihrer menschlichen Stärke, Siege erringen und diejenigen zählen zwar für die Geretteten, aber nicht für die Mächte der Ewigkeit. Berühren nicht die fragile Balance. Wann immer sie ihre übernatürlichen Kräfte anrührt, stört sie das Gleichgewicht.

Jede Schlacht findet auf einer vorbestimmten Ebene statt und die Regeln sind einfach und nicht interpretierbar. Wenn sie glüht, kann sie zwar akute Gefahr abwenden, aber die Konsequenzen sind für sie nicht vorhersehbar, deshalb tragischer. Wie beispielsweise Connors inneren Frieden ad hoc Angel für drei Monate in einer Box am Grunde des Ozeans. Das Leid hält sich exakt die Waage, wird nur von einer Person auf eine andere verschoben, die scheinbar grundlos in Agonie ist. Und es ist nicht ihr Recht, diese Reaktion hervorzurufen und deshalb hat sie ihren Fähigkeiten abgeschworen, außer den Visionen. Aber die sind inklusive und waren Teil des Deals in erster Instanz. Sind außerhalb ihres Einflussbereichs.

Ihre Handlungen haben Konsequenzen und es ist einfach, wirklich. Sie schläft mit Angel, er wird seine Seele verlieren und die gesamte Familie abschlachten. Ein Moment perfekten Glückes führt zu einem perfekter Verzweiflung. Sie ist weiser geworden, aber nicht glücklicher. Nur hat sie jetzt gelernt im Augenblick zu leben und sich aufzugeben. Den Traum von ewiger Liebe zwischen ihren Laken zu begraben. Ihren Griff, um das was erreichbar ist, zu festigen und ohne weiteres Nachdenken zu genießen. Die Falschheit zu vergessen, die andere darin sehen und zu leben.

Denn darum geht es doch im Endeffekt. Leben. Lieben. Sterben. Nichts weiter.

Und wenn sie nicht mit der Seele sein kann, die mit ihrer verbunden ist, dann kann sie zumindest den Sohn glücklich machen. Ihm etwas geben, das ihn auf der richtigen Seite verankert, solange er diese Unterstützung nötig hat. Denn Connor ist der Zerstörer und er wird es werden, wenn ihm niemand einen guten Grund gibt, es nicht zu sein. Ihr Wissen sollte sie in Melancholie stürzen oder blinde Wut, stattdessen akzeptiert sie es. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Familie. Denn sie kann nicht die Blicke derjenigen ignorieren, die sich als treue Freunde erwiesen haben, durch Worte und Taten und die Irritation, die nun in diesen Augen steht. Der Unglaube bei Gunn und Fred. Der Schock in Wesleys. Lornes Verwandlung in Mr. Broody für beinahe eine Woche als er realisierte, was er in ihr gelesen hatte. Diese Fakten kann sie nicht als belanglos abtun, wenn sich auch nichts an ihren Gefühlen ändert.

Sie werden es akzeptieren. Sie müssen es. Andernfalls wird sie gehen.

Nicht dass sie diese Drohung ausgesprochen hätte, aber die Menschen, die ihr früher am nächsten gestanden haben, wissen es. Und vielleicht ist das der Beweis, dafür dass sie wirklich hierher gehört. Manche Wahrheiten müssen nicht laut artikuliert werden, um vernommen zu werden. Im Grunde wird wenig laut ausgesprochen, von dem was wichtig ist und Cordelia erinnert sich daran, dass dies eigentlich ihre Rolle hier war.

Nur scheint diese Rolle genauso wenig zu ihrem heutigen Selbst zu passen, wie die des Champions in der Vergangenheit. Vielleicht war sie sich damals schon fremd gewesen und diese Gefühlsleere ist gar nicht so neu, wie sie sich einreden will. Vielleicht. Sie weiß es nicht.

Zeitweise, gerade zu Beginn, als die Erinnerungen zurückkamen und sie mit Connor in diesem Verschlag hauste, kam sie sich vor wie auf der Flucht. Angetrieben von dieser Urangst, die ihr einredete, dass sie nicht sicher wäre. Dass sie es niemals sein würde. Wie eine misshandelte Ehefrau, die versucht ihrem gewalttätigen Ehemann zu entfliehen, aber egal wohin sie sich wendet, ständig von seinem Schatten verfolgt wird. Sie tat diesen Gedanken damals als albern ab. Schließlich war sie nie mit den Mächten verheiratet gewesen, auch wenn ihr altes Leben stark an eine solche Ehe erinnerte. Jetzt weiß sie es besser, in einer Ehe mit einem Psychopathen hätte sie wahrscheinlich mehr persönlichen Freiraum gehabt.

Sie kann immer noch nicht alleine schlafen.

Und das ist ihr Vorteil des Arrangements, dass sie von Connor gehalten wird in mehr als einer Weise. Nachts wenn sie sich auf dieser Grenze zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein aufhält, dann sind es seine Arme, die ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit vermitteln in einer Welt, die ihr seltsam vertraut wie fremd ist. In der sie sich über das Gleichgewicht und das Fehlen desselben Gedanken machen kann, aber nichts ändern.

Sie liebt Connor, nicht wie eine Mutter oder Schwester, nicht wie man einen Welpen liebt, weil er einfach zu süß zum widerstehen ist. Sie liebt ihn nicht mit dem Feuer, das sie Xander entgegenbrachte. Dieser Verschmelzung von Gegensätzen und dem Wissen, dass er ihre Spitze Zunge nicht nur schlagen, sondern lieben konnte. Oder mit dem Beschützerinstinkt, den sie Wesley entgegengebracht hat, weil er zu weich für diese harsche Welt erschien, mit seinem englischen Akzent und den steifen Bewegungen. Oder mit dieser Vollkommenheit, von der sie weiß, dass Angel einst von ihr so geliebt worden ist. Allumfassend und komplett.

Sie liebt Connor einfach. Weil er es wert ist, geliebt zu werden. Weil sie diese Liebe in sich trägt und nicht weiß, wohin sie sonst mit ihr soll. Weil er diese Art von Liebe braucht, nötiger als Nahrung oder Unterkunft. Weil ihr Seelenverwandter, nie mehr als das sein kann. Nie mehr als Freund und Champion. Aber sie lässt die Türe für Connor auf. Bereit ihn gehen zu lassen, wann immer er sicheren Grund unter seinen Füßen findet. Und er versteht es nicht. Und sie erklärt es ihm nicht. Denn sie weiß, dass der Tag kommen wird, an dem er erkennt, dass es mehr im Leben gibt als Verlangen, Verständnis und Alpträume.

Obwohl sie gut im teilen sind.

Denn er sieht aus wie ein Junge, nur wer in seine Augen schaut, weiß, dass dies nicht mehr als eine Hülle ist. Eine Oberfläche, die trügerisch einfach darüber hinwegtäuscht, dass er in der Hölle aufgewachsen und sie überlebt hat. Er erzählt manchmal davon, nicht oft, in der Stille ihres Schlafzimmers. Auf diese unbeteiligte Weise, die ihr das Gefühl gibt, dass es für ihn selbst nicht mehr von Bedeutung ist. Dass ihm dieses Leben genauso konturenlos vorkommt wie ihr altes. Etwas das hinter einem liegt, eingepackt und bereit weggeworfen zu werden, falls es sich als belastend erweist. Und sie weiß, dass er lügt, so wie sie ihn anlügt. Nicht mit Absicht oder aus Böswilligkeit, sondern weil es schwer fällt, ehrlich zu sein, wenn man sich so viel Schmerz gegenüber sieht. Und das Leid nicht mehr Gegenwart ist und es einen trotzdem heimsucht, wider besserem Wissen und Vernunft.

Manchmal denkt sie, dass sie bricht. Einfach so, ohne Grund.

Dass sie zusammenbricht in der riesigen Lobby und etwas Dummes macht, wie Angel um Verzeihung anflehen und sie hört schon die jämmerlichen Schluchzer, die sie von sich geben würde. Wie sie zurückhallen von den Wänden und sein Gesicht, steinhart, wie er sich erweicht angesichts ihrer Mitleid erregenden Performance. Weil ihre Tränen ihn anturnen. Sie auf dieselbe Stufe, wie zwei spezielle Blondinen stellen würden und Tränen waren nie ihre Waffe. Nie die Wahl der Waffe, die sie treffen würde. Sie zieht Logik vor oder ein Schwert. Aber das wäre in diesem Moment egal, weil er sie zurücknehmen würde. In seine Arme und sein Herz und das ist der schlimmste Part, denn es geht immer noch um Gleichgewicht und darum seine Seele zu schützen.

Es ist nicht ihr Recht ihn auszuspielen, auch wenn nichts Übernatürliches darin liegen würde, sondern nur ihre Verzweiflung. In Momenten wie diesem beißt sie sich auf die Lippe, um sich vom Schreien abzuhalten. Und es hat anfangs funktioniert, jetzt spürt sie Blut kommen und es hilft immer noch nicht. Lenkt nur seinen Blick auf sie, weil er ein Vampir ist und von Schmerz und Blut magisch angezogen wird und sie kann ihm beides in Hülle und Fülle bieten. Und Angel versteht nicht. Und sie erklärt es ihm nicht. Sondern macht sich nur stumm auf ihren Weg, die Treppen und den Flur hinter sich lassend, hinauf zum Dach und sie denkt, dass sie eines Tages springen konnte und dass es die Sache vielleicht wert ist.

Dann rauft sie sich wieder zusammen, kämpft weiter den Kampf für das Gute.

Kämpft ihn härter, als sie ihn jemals zuvor gekämpft hat und sie ist Feuer und Flamme. Lebt in diesen Augenblicken und sie ist jetzt besser mit dem Schwert, als es Angel jemals war und sie geht durch die gegnerischen Reihen, wie ein Racheengel. Lässt die Männer hinter sich und schüttelt die erstaunten Blicke danach ab, wie sie das Blut von ihrem Ledermantel wischt. Unbeteiligt. Weil sie jetzt verstanden hat, was das Geheimnis von Schwertern ist. Es geht nur um Deckung, Angriff und Balance.

Etwas worin sie ein natürliches Talent hat, unberührt von ihrer früheren Angst vor dem Tod kann sie jetzt in der Gelegenheit aufgehen. Ohne nachzudenken oder zurückzuhalten. Sie ist einfach, lebt und ein Verständnis für Faith beginnt in ihr zu wachsen, was sie nie für möglich gehalten hat. Weil sie jetzt ihr Motiv und ihren Antrieb versteht und das macht ihr manchmal Angst. Nur hat sie beschlossen, dass Angst kein Gefühl ist, das sie weiterhin fühlen will und so lässt sie es hinter sich. Einfach so. Wie den Großteil ihrer Gefühle.

Dem ungeachtet gibt sie Connor Schwertunterricht. Sie ist geduldig und er eifrig bemüht. Eine Kombination, die bald Früchte trägt und so ist Cordelia immer noch besser als Angel, aber nicht so gut wie sein Sohn und er sieht sie an. Mit diesem Blick blinder Liebe und Zuneigung, als ob sie ihn blendet mit ihrer Schönheit, Kunstfertigkeit und Mut. Sie gibt ihm dann ein mildes Lächeln, weil er zu jung ist, um hinter ihre Maske von glühender Tapferkeit zu sehen und die Selbstmordabsicht zu erkennen, die sie die meiste Zeit antreibt.

Im Gegensatz zu Wesley.

Dessen Fragen nach ihrem Befinden nicht mehr mit einem ‚Gut!’ zu beantworten sind, weil er schon mal an demselben Ort wie sie gewesen ist und er beginnt davon zu erzählen. Langsam. Stück für Stück. Mit jedem ‚Fein!’ ein kleines Bisschen mehr und sie hört ihm zu, weil es Teil ihrer neuen Persönlichkeit ist, dass sie zuhören kann. Sich selbst zurücknehmen kann, beinahe verschwinden aus der Gegenwart, damit der anderen sich ungestört entfalten und seine Geheimnisse offenbaren kann.

Irgendwann sagt er ihr wie es für ihn gewesen ist, als er alleine war. Ausgestoßen aus dem Kreis seiner Familie und bereit zu brechen. Und er fragt, ob sie es ist und sie gibt ihm ein ‚Nein’. Weil es nicht zu vergleichen ist, sie ist nicht allein, es ist keine Option für sie und das ist Teil des Problems.

Aber Wes lässt sie nicht so einfach davonkommen und fragt, was sie in Connor sieht.

‚Den Zerstörer’, ist nicht die Antwort, die er erwartet hat, aber die einzige Antwort, die sie ihm geben kann und so fügt sie beinahe entschuldigend hinzu, ‚und Angels Sohn.’ Und er blickt sie schockiert aus diesen unglaublich blauen Augen an, die sie immer daran erinnern, dass die Sonne wieder aufgehen muss. Weil seine Augen es ihr versprechen, einen wolkenlosen Himmel an einem perfekten LA-Tag. Azurblau und blendend. Und sie kann sich in diesen Augen verlieren und eine kurze Ewigkeit tut sie das auch.

Und er schluckt und sucht nach Worten und sie nimmt ihn in den Arm und streicht über seinen Rücken und hört sich sagen, dass sie ihn liebt und immer geliebt hat. Selbst wenn sie sich ihm gegenüber wie eine selbstgefällige Bitch aufgeführt hat und er weint. Dieses lautlose männliche Weinen, das einem ins Mark fährt und es ist beinahe komfortable zu sehen wie er bricht und die Welt davon nicht berührt oder aus den Fugen gerät. Sie tröstet ihn, weil er so viel Trost nötig hat und es ihr Recht ist. Zwar verspätet, aber immer noch _ihr_ Recht. Es eigentlich seine Absicht war, sie zu tröstet und die verkehrten Rollen das sind, was sie erwartet hat.

Denn sie war ein höheres Wesen und Gleichgewicht ist ihre Lehre daraus und sie bringt ihn wieder dorthin. Saugt seinen Schmerz in sich auf wie ein Schwamm und ist danach glücklich. Die Leere in ihr ist eine zeitlang aufgefüllt mit seinem Lächeln, als er an diesem Abend heimgeht und er ist wieder mehr der Wesley, an den sie sich erinnert. Weniger defensiv, ohne Bitterkeit und sie ist froh, dass sie einen Unterschied machen kann im Leben anderer und erinnert sich daran, dass es das ist, was sie früher angetrieben hat. Sie sucht jetzt seine Gegenwart und es ist okay. Er lässt sie in Ruhe, vielleicht weil sie stiller ist, weniger hektisch und nicht so leicht gelangweilt von Büchern.

Routine ist immer etwas das sich anschleicht, egal wie verdreht die Umstände sind und so ist sie nicht wirklich überrascht, als Angel ihr irgendwann anbietet die Trainingsessions wieder aufzunehmen. Mit einem charmanten Lächeln lehnt sie ab und schlägt stattdessen vor, dass er mit Connor trainieren soll. Die ersten paar Mal sind beide steif und unsicher, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen sollen, etwas das sich legt mit der Zeit, die verstreicht. Sie beobachtet die beiden gerne, ihre übernatürliche Anmut und Grazie in synchroner Harmonie. Vater und Sohn. Sie liebt beide, aber ist nur in einen verliebt und die Leere kehrt zurück, nach und nach.

Das sardonische Triangel, in dem sie sich befindet, ist etwas über das sie nicht nachdenken kann und so verbietet sie es sich. Macht stattdessen andere Pläne, konstruktive, während sie ihnen zusieht.

Sie ist es, die vorschlägt, dass Connor auf eine Highschool soll.

Anfangs argumentiert sie gegen die gesamte Gruppe. Gunn und Fred sind die ersten, die ihren Punkt einsehen und schließlich folgen Lorne, Wes und letztendlich Angel. Es geht um natürliche Entwicklung hört sie sich sagen und Angels Kommentar, dass die meisten Jungs als Jungfrauen die Highschool beginnen und nicht als Liebessklave einer Halbdämonin löst einen Moment kompletter Stille aus. Befangen. Bevor irgendjemand zu ihrer Verteidigung einspringen kann, stimmt sie ihm zu und fragt ihn, ob das ein Ja gewesen wäre. Er nickt peinlich berührt wie immer, wenn er seine Zunge nicht in Zaum halten konnte und sie kehrt ihm den Rücken, beginnt das Aufnahmeformular auszufüllen.

In dieser Nacht steht sie lange am Rande des Daches und schaut in den Abgrund.

Schließlich tritt sie zurück, weil ihr einfällt, dass Menschen Sprünge aus dieser Höhe überlebt haben und sie sicher ist, dass sie überleben würde. Einfach weil sie bei dieser Art von Wette immer gewinnt. Sie kann sich kein anderes Gebäude oder Brücke vorstellen von der sie sonst springen will und so klettert sie die Feuerleiter hinunter und macht sich auf die Suche nach einem Kampf. Sie findet einen, dann noch einen, dann sogar eine ganze Menge davon, als sie sich in der Unterwelt von LA weiter vorarbeitet und kehrt im Morgengrauen erschöpft zurück ins Hotel.

Eine schleimig grüne Flüssigkeit hat ihr Oberteil ruiniert, zusammen mit den Blutspritzern und sie fragt sich kurz, warum das Blut von Vampiren nach ihrer Verpuffung nicht ebenfalls verschwinden kann. Sie begutachtet den Schaden in der Küche, findet das Muster in dem Areal, das ihr Mantel frei gelassen hat, seltsam hypnotisierend. Entdeckt sogar bei näherem Hinsehen Spritzer von gelben und lila Dämonenblut. Überzeugt, dass sie es nicht retten kann, wirft sie es in den Müll.

Der Ledermantel hat einen Riss quer über die Schulter, aber sie kann ihn nähen und er ist einfach abzuwaschen, ein Grund, warum sie sich für das echte Material entschieden hat und kein Imitat. Einen Moment steht sie einfach da, lässt den Gedanken einsinken, dass sie wohl zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Rückkehr in dieses Leben etwas Echtes in den Händen hält. Der Raum beginnt sich zu drehen, ihre Knie drohen einzuknicken, dann reißt sie sich zusammen. Hängt den Ledermantel zum trocknen auf. Angel wartet auf sie in der Lobby, einen Moment schockiert von ihrem Anblick in Jeans und BH, dann fängt er sich. Entschuldigt sich für den letzten Abend und sie tut es mit einer Handgeste ab, wenn sie sich auch sonst nichts schulden, dann zumindest Ehrlichkeit.

Sie weiß, wie er fühlt und es ist okay, dass er sie hasst.

Damit lässt sie das Foyer hinter sich und er hat genug Zeit zu widersprechen, aber er tut es nicht und sie muss über ihre Naivität lächeln. Denn sie wusste schon vorher, dass Angel in all den Jahren keine Weitsicht erworben hat. Dass er zwar bereit ist, sein Leben für jeden noch so nichtigen Anlass zu opfern, aber keine drei Jahre und das ist tragisch, weil das einzige, das er in Fülle hat, Zeit ist. Im Gegensatz zu ihr.

Sie fühlt sich verraten, aber das ist etwas, das vergeht wie das nagende Bedürfnis nach Verständnis. Sie geht in das Zimmer, das sie mit Connor teilt, duscht und verführt dann den Sohn des Mannes, den sie liebt. Währenddessen geht ihr die Frage nicht aus dem Kopf, wer wessen Liebessklave ist. Die Antwort ist Leere, die sich noch ein Stückchen mehr in ihr ausbreitet und sie beschließt nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

Connors Einstieg mitten im Schuljahr ist einfacher, als gedacht. Die Lehrer mögen seinen Fleiß, die anderen Schüler interpretieren seine Andersartigkeit als Coolness, etwas woran Cordelia das letzte halbe Jahr hart gearbeitet hat. Neben seiner Handhabung des Schwertes und seinen Qualitäten als Liebhaber. Natürlicherweise war es schwerer ihm beizubringen, was er sagen kann und was nicht. Welche Aspekte seines Lebens er besser geheim hält und worüber er unter keinen Umständen außerhalb der Familie reden darf. Er hat seine Lektionen gelernt.

Ist nicht mehr der Zerstörer.

Sondern jemand, dem sie auf der Highschool ohne zweiten Gedanken nachgestiegen wäre. Intelligent, höflich, geheimnisumwittert. Außerdem überzeugt er im Sportunterricht genug, um den Trainer zu überzeugen, dass er der vollkommene Quaterback ist, trotz seiner schmächtigen Statur. Sie erklärt ihm, dass das perfekt ist und sie behält Recht, denn er wirkt mysteriös genug, um sofort das Interesse sämtlicher Cheerleader zu erwecken.

Die offene Tür, die Zeit ihrer Beziehung ungenutzt war, findet langsam Verwendung, als er sich immer öfter auf ein Date davonstiehlt. Nicht ohne ihr ausführlich davor und danach darüber zu berichten. Das Küken ist flügge und verlässt das Nest. Sie muss über seinen Enthusiasmus grinsen. Seine ungetrübte, neue Sicht der Welt und obwohl es jetzt Zeit für die Leere wäre, bleibt sie das erste Mal aus.

Als sie sicher genug ist, dass er nun Wurzeln in dieser Welt hat, wird es Zeit für das letzte große Gespräch in der Sicherheit ihres Schlafzimmers. Keine Tränen seinerseits, sie erklärt und er versteht. Sagt ihm, was sich zwischen ihnen in Zukunft ändern wird und er sieht es ein. Fragt nach einer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht und sie gewährt sie ihm. Danach wird keiner von beiden in dieses Zimmer zurückkehren. Cordelia ist zufrieden mit sich und dem Gleichgewicht, in dem Connor sich jetzt befindet.

Sie kommt sich vor, als ob sie ihre Mission erfüllt hat.

Die Blicke der anderen sind schwer zu ignorieren und es ist beinahe wie zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung mit Connor. Nur härter. Wenn er sagt, dass er auf ein Date geht, ist im Bruchteil einer Sekunde die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit des Raumes auf ihr und sie erkundigt sich nach dem Mädchen und er gibt ihr Antwort. Sie erinnert ihn an die Regeln und er zieht ein Paar Kondome aus seiner Tasche. Ein Running-Gag zwischen ihnen. Sie wünscht ihm viel Spaß und er grinst ihr fröhlich zu. Winkt einmal in die Runde und ist aus der Tür. Sie wendet sich der Cosmo zu und fühlt alle Augen auf sich. Niemand wagt es, die Frage auszusprechen, die in der Luft hängt und Cordelia fühlt, wie sie beginnt, die Geduld zu verlieren. Mit allen.

Es ist eine dieser Nächte, als Wesley schließlich das Schweigen bricht, das Connors neu gefundene Freiheit hinterlässt. Er fragt sie, was sie in Connor sieht und ohne von ihrer Cosmo aufzublicken, erwidert sie, ‚Angels Sohn.’ Sein Lachen ist unerwartet und sie lächelt ohne Grund, vielleicht auch weil Wes nie etwas vergisst und diese Frage für ihn alles beantwortet, was er zu wissen braucht.

Sie spürt mehr, wie sie sieht, dass Angel den Raum verlässt und die Leere, die in ihr zurückbleibt, ist nicht neu, beinahe zu vertraut. Die Tränen trüben kurz ihre Sicht auf das _Muss_ der nächsten Saison und sie hofft, dass sie nicht mehr erleben wird, wie sie sich in diesen Albtraum aus Tweed presst.

Bei den Kämpfen lässt sie noch immer die Männer hinter sich und betet insgeheim für den Tag, an dem sie die Balance verliert. Es würde reichen, wenn es nur kurz wäre. Sternschnuppen verglühen ebenso in Sekunden, nach einer ewigen Reise durch den Kosmos. Wenn sie schon kein Star sein kann, dann doch zumindest das. Eine Sternschnuppe und vielleicht wünscht sich jemand etwas, wenn sie verglüht. Vielleicht verglimmt sie auch unbemerkt.

Cordelia weiß, sie muss nur für einen kurzen Moment die Balance verlieren. Und sie betet.

 _You can sacrifice me,_  
_You can sacrifice me,_  
_You can set me free,_  
_You can be, who you wanna be._  
~Anouk – Sacrifice~


End file.
